Enjoy the Ride
by Chibi Michi
Summary: A list of drabbles to specific prompts, centering around the pairing of Olette and Seifer. Part One of the drabbles is up. Number of completed prompts: 15 out of 236


**Author's Notes: **I got this list of prompts from my friend and I wanted to write drabbles to all of them. So…here is the first part of it. The pairing is Olette and Seifer. Because I like to pick the odd couple XP Olette and Seifer are my fav OTP so I like to satisfy that by writing these drabbles soo… (I haven't forgotten my other KH stories either XP)

_**Enjoy the Ride**_

By Chibi Michi

1.Light

Her green eyes followed his movements as he grabbed two sodas from the kitchen. He walked back over and handed her a drink. She thanked him as he joined her on the couch. She opened the can and took a sip. He followed suit.

"Why do you wear that?" she asked; a question that plagued her mind.

He took a gulp of his soda and then set it down. His eyes looked at her, and he let a smirk bloom across his lips. "Don't you like it?" he replied with a question of his own.

Olette gave a slight frown. "Boys shouldn't show so much skin."

"I've had no complaints," replied Seifer, smirk still present.

Olette gave a small pout and sipped her soda. _Hn,_ _I bet_. Seifer took the soda from her hand and set it on the coffee table. He leaned inward, one arm reaching behind her and turning off the lamp, and kissed her. The moonlight was shining through the window. Olette decided then; Seifer looked good in any light.

2.Destiny

"How can you not get this?" asked Olette. Tutoring Seifer had to be the hardest task in the world. The boy had the attention span of a goldfish.

"History is in the past, why should I worry about it now?" replied Seifer arrogantly.

Olette's patience was starting to wear thin. Hayner was never this bad! "History is good to know because it can help dictate our decisions for the future."

Seifer flipped through the textbook, he paused, and a lopsided grin appeared. "You may have a point."

Olette stared, taken aback by his cooperation. "I do…?"

Seifer nodded, and then turned his aquamarine eyes on her. There was a mischievous glint in them. He placed his hand on the back of her chair and slowly leaned towards her. He made a slow descent to her rose colored lips. "Manifest Destiny…is the belief that it was the destiny of the U.S. to expand its territory over North America." Seifer's lips hovered just above Olette's. Olette could feel his warm breath tickling her slightly parted lips. "I think it's time for me to expand my territory."

6.Fear

Olette watched from the sidelines as Hayner and Seifer battled it out with their struggle bats. Seifer had already discarded his jacket and was wearing his mid-drift baring vest and brown pants. She hated to admit it, but the top did look good on Seifer. She sighed. They had been dating for two months, and the fear never left; the fear that he would become bored with her and move on. Neither of them were on the same wavelength so how could a relationship work between them?

Seifer became victorious and he sauntered over to Olette. He placed his hands on the bench, right next to her legs, closing in on her. "Ice cream?" he asked.

She smiled. Ok, sometimes they were on the same wavelength. She nodded, "Yeah."

22.Innocence

Every movement she made had a certain air of innocence. The way she talked, the way she walked, the way she interacted with others. She did not know how cruel the world could be on the outside. She was so pure. Her green eyes were always illuminated. Seifer couldn't explain why, but it irritated him how innocent she was. He wanted to be the one to taint her.

28.Battle

Another struggle match was taking place in Twilight Town. It was the second round. Hayner vs. Seifer. The two of them danced in a circle, waiting for the other to move.

"You're not going to win this year, Seifer," vowed Hayner.

Seifer raised an amused eyebrow. "Oh? And who is?"

Hayner glared in response.

Seifer felt the crowd's growing anticipation. His eyes scanned the crowd and landed on Olette. He smirked and returned his attention to Hayner. "Let's make this interesting."

Hayner eyed him suspiciously, struggle bat ready.

"Winner gets Olette," Seifer said simply.

"What?!" exclaimed Hayner.

"Oh? You don't want her?" questioned Seifer, he spared a glance at Olette, "Innocent looking girls are always more fun though…"

Hayner's eyes narrowed and he attacked Seifer. Seifer easily deflected his attack.

The battle was on.

30. Courage

Seifer wasn't afraid of anything. He faced all obstacles head on and never wavered. This obstacle would be no different. But, why was there a sinking feeling in his stomach? No, he brushed it off. That was just something he ate. There was no way in hell he would be afraid of…

"Are you ready to meet my parents?" asked Olette as she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

Fucking hell. "Yeah," he replied.

50.Teamwork

Of all people to be partnered with in Home Economics, it had to be Seifer. "We're suppose to work together, Seifer," she said sternly as she stirred the batter for the cake.

Seifer shrugged. "You're doing a good job on your own." She sent a glare in his direction. He smirked in response. "You're sexy when you're angry."

She rolled her eyes and mixed the batter with more vigor. Unfortunately it ended up spraying everywhere, and some of it ended up on her cheek. She sighed and set the bowl down and reached for a rag to clean up the mess.

"Here," said Seifer as he grabbed the rag and wiped the counter. "Let me get that," he whispered and he leaned forward and licked the batter off of Olette's cheek.

82.Treat

She gazed at his still form. The curtains were drawn and the sunlight was fighting to peek its way in. Her green eyes were focused on his face.

"What?" he asked, no opening his eyes to look at her.

"You're up?" she responded, not answering his question.

"No, I'm talking in my sleep."

She rolled her eyes, but her eyes focused on what she was examining earlier. She gently traced the scar on his face. "How did you get that, Seifer?"

He opened his eyes, and they bore into hers. "I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"It's been there for as long as I remember," he replied. He placed his hand on top of Olette's and moved her hand to his cheek as he leaned into her touch.

Olette smiled, it was endearing to see Seifer this calm. She leaned forward and kissed top of the scar. Without a word, he pinned her underneath him, the covers exposing his naked torso. He bent down and captured Olette's lips in a kiss.

83.Owned

The game was dodge ball. Thanks to the rain, all the third period students were playing it in the gymnasium. Naturally, Hayner, Pence, Olette and Roxas were on the same team. And of course, Seifer, Raijin, Vivi and Fuu were on the same team. All the other players were out and it was just down to the eight of them. Seifer had been targeting Hayner the whole game. In the last fifteen minutes of class Raijin got Roxas out while Hayner got Fuu out, while Olette got Vivi out. The only reason Olette is still in is because she is good at dodging, mused Seifer to himself. Once he got Hayner out, it was an automatic win for him.

Seifer threw the dodge ball at Hayner, hitting him square on the shoulder. Before he could boost about his victory, he was hit by a dodge ball square in the chest. His eyes locked on Olette. She stood there, grinning back at him, "That was undeniable proof that we just owned you lamers."

90.Raw

Olette leaned on his shoulder, letting the tears flow. She never expected his shoulder to be the one to cry on. She clung to his coat, not caring that she was exposing her wounded heart.

"For the love of—It's just Pence!" he exclaimed. Seifer was never the sensitive one.

"But…I told him…I like him and he…he rejected me," she sobbed. The first time she admitted feelings to someone and she was rejected. She couldn't take it.

Seifer sighed. "So, go after someone who won't reject you."

"Who?" came her muffled response.

"Me."

103. Admit

"You can't get any better than me."

That simple statement had more confidence behind it than necessary. Olette rolled her eyes at him.

His trademark smirk surfaced, "Admit it."

"I will admit nothing," she declared.

"Considering that Hayner and Roxas are you're only past boyfriends, it's a no brainer," he laughed.

"Hn…Pence was a good kisser," she mumbled.

Seifer stopped laughing.

139.Sexuality

"Look at him, he is so gay!" exclaimed Hayner. Olette shook her head and sipped her water. How did hey get on the topic of Seifer's sexuality? "Look at that shirt!"

"Why are you paying so much attention to his clothes Hayner?" asked Roxas, a hint of teasing in his voice.

"Look, I'm just stating facts," responded Hayner, defensively.

"What should it matter anyway?" asked Pence. "It's Seifer."

"Well the girls were drooling all over him in first period and there is no point for them to like him if he's gay," shrugged Hayner.

"So, you were jealous of the attention he was getting," slipped in Olette.

"No!" exclaimed Hayner, a blush surfacing on his cheeks

"Yeah, sure," said Olette, not believing Hayner. "Want me to ask him for you Hayner?"

"You wouldn't do it Olette," said Hayner dismissively.

Olette raised an eyebrow. "Is that a challenge? Because I will ask." Olette looked up and saw Seifer, Fuu and Raijin about to walk past them. "Hey Seifer, we're having a debate that you can settle. Are you gay?"

Hayner stared at Olette in shock. Olette didn't pay him any mind as her curious green eyes looked at the blonde. Seifer looked down at Olette, slightly amused by the question. He bent down, his face merely inches away from hers. "You tell me," he answered, and then kissed her.

164.Embarassment

Her body arched into his expert hands. He always knew what to do to push her over the edge. His shirt was already tossed on the floor. His hands took hold of the bottom of her shirt and easily pulled it over her head. He threw it on the growing pile of clothes. Seifer didn't miss a beat; he continued his assault on her body.

"Seifer," she paused as a moan escaped her lips," turn…lights off, please…"

Seifer paid no attention to her as he began to undo her pants.

"Seifer…please, the lights." She tried to stop him and get him to pay attention to her request. Her face was already red from embarrassment and pleasure. Her interference only frustrated him more.

"Damn it Olette!" he growled. "Don't be a tease. I've waited long enough."

219.Child

"If you ever fucking touch me again I will kill you," swore the pregnant brunette. Seifer smirked. He knew that was the censored version of what she was really thinking. He had heard much worse from her during her pregnancy. Olette glared up at him while concentrating on her breathing.

"Just breathe honey," he replied. Her glare intensified. She knew he was teasing her. He never called her honey.

"You're almost there…" called the doctor. "I can see the head. Keep pushing."

Olette focused on pushing and ignoring Seifer. She would start thinking murderous thoughts soon if she had to keep focusing on him.

"There!"

A cry sounded in the delivery room. Olette started to breathe normally. She was physically wiped. Never again, she vowed to herself.

"Would you like to hold her?" asked the nurse as she held the baby before her, wrapped in a pink blanket.

Olette nodded wordlessly and took the infant in her arms. She smiled and looked down at the little girl. She had Seifer's eyes. Seifer leaned in and looked at the infant in Olette's arms.

"Good, she's taking after me," muttered Seifer. With her remaining strength she slapped him on the shoulder. He grinned down at her and kissed her forehead.

233.Deny

Her kisses were addicting. Her red lips were soft, and they fit so perfectly against his. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, demanding entrance into her sweet mouth. She complied immediately. His tongue teased the tip of hers into a playful dance.

He withdrew from her mouth and moved to her neck. The mark from last time had disappeared; time to add a new one. He heard her moan in appreciation. His hands made quickly went to her waist and snaked their way under her shirt.

She gasped and withdrew from his embrace. "Seifer, no."

He was denied again.

----------------------------

More drabbles to come later on.


End file.
